


Hey, Cyan

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Could be seen as, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, Pre-Canon, The geography doesn't make sense- don't judge me please, a bit angsty, melancholic, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: “Ah.” She sees a flicker of color, a reflective light dancing the curves of the water’s edge. She can see how the water seemed to bubble into a light layer of ice. Barely hardened- it isn’t even winter yet. Just autumn, the season of dying and bright red and muddied browns. It was too cold for the season, it isn’t as chilly as it should be.It’s just so cold.(her own eyes are a bleak imitation of autumn red- trying so hard to be anything but a reflection of death in a puddle of blood. they’re too bright, they’re too dark. too sharp. a crimson rather than a  shock of red.so much colder than autumn should be)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hey, Cyan

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect more from me, please- this is all people will probably get from me for a while.
> 
> Warning: don't expect the geography to make sense- just ignore it, I beg of you!

Maki was sure that it was supposed to rain today- the skies were splotty with greyish clouds and the air seemed to spark with an impatient electricity. She was so sure that it was going to rain. But it hadn’t rained. Not even a drop- so Maki had no reason to not go outside, the windy chill that numbed her bare fingers and stinged at her ears be damned.

Of course, it’s not like she had a reason to go outside either, but it wasn’t like she had anything better to do than go on a brisk jog. Besides, she had to at least try to keep up with her exercise, even if it wasn’t as  _ intense _ as before.

(they would probably call her out on it, if she stopped practicing in between jobs. even if they’d let her live away from their goddamned chambers and into her own apartment, maki was under no illusion that she had gained any actual independence. they were watching her- she knew it)

She didn’t really have any hobbies between jobs- exercise was all she had. Though it wasn’t like she enjoyed that either. Sometimes it felt like she didn’t enjoy anything.

So, it was late morning- the autumn air biting irritably at her skin, washing away any lingering exhaustion that she had fogged up her head. She jogged on the skirts of the streets, on narrow sidewalks that were mostly empty, aside from the odd person. Maki was glad she’d chosen to live in the edges of a suburban area, it was isolated enough that she wouldn’t have to be in such a crowded town and it happened to be fairly close to a small lake shore- the place she happened to like jogging to.

It was a bit too late to see the sun rise, glittering lights of color staining the water’s reflective surface in a way that made the world seem just a bit smaller than it really was, but she had a job to get to in a few days- one that would make her travel out of town- and Maki wanted to get a good look at it before before it was overtaken with iciness and covered completely by powdered white. Before it all its warmth was lost. It was still autumn though, she still had time.

She let her feet, hitting the concrete of the sidewalk in what could only be described as rhythmically, guide her towards where she knew the lake’s shore was. She knew the path by heart, after only half a year of living around the area. Maki preferred going every morning, the warm summer/spring sun rays colliding with still air.

(it was different in the autumn- less monumentous, less welcoming. there was something to be said about fall leaves, but it was nothing compared to the beauty of the much warmer seasons)

She stopped on the edge of the sidewalk, seeing how the rustic path turned away from it, leading down and away from civilization. Maki walked. She didn’t hesitate, she’d learnt not to.

It got colder as she went along, like it always did. She could feel the odd fizziness of her numbing fingers as she tried to press them against each other for warmth, the feeling of chills snapping past her sweater and cooling her skin into a spread of goosebumps and shivers.

She’d made it.

“Ah.” She saw a flicker of color, a reflective light dancing the curves of the water’s edge. She could see how the water seemed to bubble into a light layer of ice. Barely hardened- it wasn’t even winter yet. Just autumn, the season of dying and bright red and muddied browns. It was too cold for the season, it wasn’t chill like it should’ve been.

It was just so cold.

(her own eyes were a bleak imitation of autumn red- trying so hard to be anything but a reflection of death in a puddle of blood. they were too bright, they were too dark. too sharp. a crimson rather than a shock of red.

so much colder than autumn should be)

It was practically a winter lake shore now- even if it was just the beginnings of its frosting. She  _ hated  _ winter lake shores.

Maki huffed. She could see the warmth of her breath, right until it dissipated.

And yet, despite her frustration, she didn’t want to leave. Despite the ugliness of the cold, there was nothing else she could do. All she had was murder and lake shores. (what a funny combination, she mused, without the context)

Was there any point in enjoying herself anyways? And get what? A longing flicker of  _ ‘i wish i could be normal’  _ or  _ ‘why couldn’t i have let her go instead’ _ (that thought, specifically, angered her- she made her choices, she didn’t regret them. she  _ couldn’t _ ). There was no point. 

Maki couldn’t see the point.

Still, she had nowhere else to go. So, she was stuck with the formings of something empty. Empty and so, so cold.

Maki didn’t really like the cold. (it reminded her of too many things. the feeling of a dead man’s wrist. the eyes of herself, of other assassins and men in long cloaks. sad, painful nights, quiet aside from the crying of children. and, maybe, there was a buried memory from far before her life had ended) But what else was she supposed to do?

She shivered, clouds continuing to crowd in the sunless sky.

The cold seemed to numb her mind as she stood there, listening to the quiet of the lake-side. It was almost calming- she felt somewhat relaxed, the world seeming tinted in an odd cyan color (the light reflecting and playing tricks on her eyes).

It was almost… nice. Charming in a way that only a cold autumn day could be.

Maybe Maki would have enjoyed it, if she didn’t have so many shadows and if her eyes were just a little redder. Maybe if she could feel something past the cold that wasn’t longing or dread for her next job.

The cyan was just a trick. Just an illusion of freedom- just like her small little house near the lakeshore.

(it wasn’t real. and maybe that was just a bit too hard to accept)

She didn’t spend much longer there, mood dampened by the weather. Maki couldn’t help but dread, on the long jog back into town, when the snow started falling and she would have nowhere to go at all.

  
  


It rained later that day (a sure reminder that while ice pricked across the edge of the lake shore, it was still autumn. winter, at the moment, was simply a feeling. just an illusion. that was all)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by two things:
> 
> 1) Maki's dislike of winter lake shores and how she likes morning lake shores. It's just a super specific like/dislike that I just had to give a weird reason for...
> 
> 2) My own hatred of the cold. It's only October and I'm already dying- once it starts snowing in February it's going to get even worse. And yet, despite my personal feelings, I really like writing about the cold. It's way better than being outside, that's for sure.
> 
> Okay, see you in, like, a month or something.


End file.
